Youth, Porn, Love
by itadakimajapahit
Summary: Menjadi seorang remaja memang merepotkan. Banyak sekali hal yang harus dipelajari oleh Alfred F. Jones yang sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun, termasuk tentang cinta dan majalah porno. Namun, siapa sangka Alfred harus merasakan cintanya bersemi di toko majalah porno? — USUK, Alternate Universe. / Prolog.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu. Segala karakter yang muncul di dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. _I only own the idea_.**

 **Warning(s):** Topik bahasan yang menyerempet rate M. _Please proceed with caution._

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Menjadi seorang remaja merupakan sebuah langkah besar dan luar biasa penting bagi Alfred Franklin Jones yang pada tahun ini menginjak usia 16 tahun.

Menurut Alfred, menjadi seorang remaja adalah hal yang cukup keren. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membangun koneksi dengan mencari teman sebanyak mungkin dan juga mengikuti klub-klub yang ada di sekolah. Alfred sendiri lebih memilih untuk bergabung dalam klub _football_.

Sebagai seorang individu yang cukup populer dan memiliki banyak kawan, Alfred selalu merasakan betapa bahagianya masa remaja. Mungkin saja di luar sana ada yang tidak setuju dengan anggapan Alfred; seperti murid baru di kelas sebelah, misalnya. Dengar-dengar, murid itu ditindas di kelasnya semenjak hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Lalu, sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki, Alfred juga mengalami banyak hal baru. Ia mengenal banyak hal mengenai topik-topik yang biasanya dibicarakan para lelaki saat berkumpul bersama. Menurut Gilbert, salah satu teman Alfred di sekolah, topik yang paling penting untuk dibicarakan oleh para lelaki adalah gadis-gadis cantik.

Alfred tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik macam itu. Pembicaraan tentang tim olahraga dan jadwal turnamen antarsekolah terdengar lebih menarik dan pantas untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau tidak _keren_ , Al! Apakah yang ada di otakmu hanya olahraga dan makanan?" Gilbert mencibir. Sang lawan bicara hanya menjulurkan lidah sebagai balasan.

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu!" Alfred memberi respons sengit dan mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Gilbert kemudian mendengus. Tangan kanan pemuda _albino_ itu dikibas-kibaskan seolah sedang merendahkan selera Alfred yang menurutnya bukan selera seorang pria sejati.

" _Pssh_ , memangnya kau tidak suka perempuan?"

Alfred mengerutkan kening, "Kau membuatku terdengar seakan aku ini _gay_."

Matthias, teman sebangku Alfred, tertawa keras sembari memukul-mukul meja dan membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di kafeteria tertuju padanya.

"Oh, siapa tahu, Al!" Canda Matthias. Alfred melemparkan tatapan tajam pada temannya yang satu itu.

"Tidak lucu, Matt." Alfred menggigit jatah makan siang berupa roti lapisnya dengan agak brutal. Sausnya mengotori kedua tangannya, namun ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasanya sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk peduli.

Kali ini giliran sahabat Gilbert yang membuka mulut dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan yang tidak asyik menurut Alfred. Francis namanya. Semua orang yang tergabung dalam kelompok itu percaya bahwa Francis adalah yang paling mesum, walau mereka tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Francis memiliki kemampuan merayu yang luar biasa dan selalu terlihat bersama gadis-gadis.

"Alfred, _mon ami_. Kau tahu, topik semacam _ini_ adalah hal yang wajar untuk pemuda seusia kita."

"Ugh. Tidak penting! Kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek pemilik toko buah di seberang jalan, omong-omong."

Tepat ketika Francis berniat untuk menyuarakan protes terhadap apa yang baru saja dikatakan Alfred, bel sekolah (yang suaranya amat sangat _jelek_ dan tidak keren, menurut Gilbert) berbunyi nyaring dan memberitahu bahwa waktu istirahat siang telah berakhir.

Gilbert mendesah sebal. Ia dan teman-temannya kembali ke kelas seusai berpamitan dengan Alfred dan yang lainnya.

Menurut jadwal yang Alfred pakai sebagai pedoman, sekarang adalah jam Mrs. Hooper. Guru Biologi yang kira-kira sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu masuk ke kelas Alfred dengan kedua mata membengkak seperti orang yang baru saja menangis.

Beliau _memang_ baru saja selesai menangis. Wanita tua itu melanjutkan sesi menangisnya di ruang kelas. Hal ini membuat Alfred dan teman-temannya merasa makin tidak nyaman berada dalam kelas Biologi.

"Oh, anak-anakku! Kalian pasti sudah mendengar berita bahwa aku akan digantikan oleh guru baru!" Mrs. Hooper mengumumkan sambil tersedu-sedu.

Jujur saja, berita yang disebut-sebut oleh Mrs. Hooper tidak pernah sampai ke telinga Alfred dan teman-temannya sebelumnya. Mungkin beberapa gadis yang senang bergosip di kelasnya tahu satu atau dua hal.

Mungkin terkadang kelas Biologi Mrs. Hooper terasa membosankan, namun hati Alfred sempat tergerak untuk meminjamkan saputangan dan membuatkan teh hangat untuknya. Tentu saja kedua niat itu tidak pernah terwujud. Alfred tidak ingin dianggap konyol.

"Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir aku mengajar," perkataannya dipotong dengan sesi mengelap air mata yang terus bercucuran, "aku harap kalian akan terus mengingatku."

Jam Biologi pada hari itu dipenuhi oleh drama dan cerita-cerita dari Mrs. Hooper. Kawanan pemalas yang duduk di bagian belakang kelas sangat senang dan berterima kasih kepada siapapun-guru-Biologi-baru-mereka-yang-akan-menggantikan-Si-Tua-Hooper.

Bel pergantian pelajaran berdering. Mrs. Hooper keluar dari kelas sambil melambai-lambaikan saputangan warna merah jambu miliknya yang basah karena air mata ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku, anak-anak! Jangan lupakan aku!" Serunya.

Matthias tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar itu.

"Oh, kurasa dia lupa kalau kita masih punya satu kelas lagi dengannya besok!"

Alfred menyetujui perkataan teman sebangkunya, ia ikut tertawa.

Hari Senin mereka di sekolah diakhiri dengan kelas Ekonomi Mr. Basch yang membosankan.

* * *

"Malas sekali rasanya pulang ke rumah. Hei, pergi, yuk!"

Yang pertama kali ditawarkan Gilbert saat mereka berkumpul di koridor kelas adalah ajakan untuk bermain. Antonio, Matthias, dan Alfred sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan tawaran tersebut.

"Oh, _non_. Terima kasih, kawan. Aku sudah berjanji pada Laura untuk mengantarnya ke perpustakaan kota sore ini." Francis menolak dengan halus, sebelum terkekeh pelan, memberi kesan mengejek teman-temannya karena ia akan berkencan dengan seorang gadis.

"Dia perempuan yang pintar." Ia menambahkan. Akan tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli dengan sekilas fakta tentang Laura, gadis yang akan menjadi teman kencan Francis sore ini.

"Persetan! Kalau tidak mau ikut, ya sudah!" Gilbert mengibaskan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Oh, Gil. Kasihan sekali kau!" Alfred berseru pada Gilbert.

Mereka semua tertawa melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan pemuda berdarah Jerman itu. Alfred melambaikan tangan pada Francis sebelum bergabung dengan Gilbert, disusul Matthias dan Antonio.

Seperti yang diduga, topik mereka selama di perjalanan menuju ke entah-tempat-apa adalah tentang perempuan.

Alfred tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan karena perhatiannya teralihkan pada kios makanan manis yang ada di pinggiran jalan. Gulali berwarna merah muda itu terlihat lezat.

Merasa kesal karena diabaikan oleh temannya, Gilbert memanggil, "Hei, Alfred!"

Panggilan itu berhasil menarik Alfred kembali pada kenyataan. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu, ia sedang membayangkan dirinya berguling-guling di atas kasur gulali.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menggerutu.

"Kau ini," Antonio merangkul Alfred dengan cengiran khasnya. "Apakah perempuan tidak pernah melintas di otakmu, bung?"

Oh, tentu saja pernah. Alfred adalah remaja normal. Ia pernah memikirkan perempuan dan tubuh seksi mereka setidaknya satu atau dua kali.

"Tentu saja pernah! Aku hanya sedang tidak tertarik untuk membahas mereka." Bela Alfred. Ia mengatakan kebenaran. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah olahraga. Turnamen antarsekolah sudah dekat.

Matthias ikut merangkul Alfred dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan Antonio.

"Ck ck ck! Teman satu mejaku yang tersayang, kau perlu santai sedikit."

" _Ew._ "

"Seperti yang dikatakan Matthias, Al. Aku yakin kau belum pernah coba pergi ke tempat itu." Gilbert menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko.

Alfred menaikkan salah satu alisnya; bingung. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas toko apa yang ditunjuk oleh Gilbert.

Toko tersebut terlihat seperti toko buku, hanya saja tidak ada buku yang dipajang di balik jendela.

Alfred mendongak untuk melihat papan yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk toko tersebut.

 _Hard Times._

Dahinya mengerut.

"Toko apa ini?" Pemuda berkacamata itu bertanya dengan nada polos. Entah ia benar-benar tidak tahu atau ia memang seorang tolol sejati.

Ekspresi wajah Matthias dan Gilbert kurang lebih sama; mereka terkejut. Antonio tidak memberikan respons apapun selain tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut pirang milik Alfred.

"… Alfred, _serius_?" Matthias mengguncang-guncang bahu Alfred.

" _Ouch_! Serius! Memangnya itu toko apa?"

Matthias dan Gilbert menatap Alfred dengan pandangan penuh rasa khawatir—dan kasihan. Temannya sudah menginjak usia _enam belas_ tahun dan ia masih kesulitan menebak toko yang dimaksud. Setidaknya dari penampilan luar, Alfred bisa menangkap _sedikit_ dan menyuarakan tebakannya.

"Bahkan _gay_ saja tahu itu toko apa!" Gilbert meringis.

"Itu toko khusus _gay_?!" Akhirnya Alfred bersedia menebak, walau jawabannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang ada hal-hal yang berbau homoseksual di dalam toko itu, namun tidak _semua_.

Matthias menghela napas dengan dramatis. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustrasi.

Ketidaktahuan Alfred berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memprihatinkan menurut pandangan Gilbert dan Matthias. Antonio bisa saja peduli, namun ia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak kecil yang sedang memegang balon di sebelah toko permen.

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak Gilbert. Pemuda jahil itu terkekeh seperti penjahat di sebuah dongeng klasik. Alfred mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah, Alfred. Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk beranjak dewasa. Ayo, mari masuk!" Gilbert memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hah?! Kau bilang itu toko _gay_! Untuk apa aku masuk?!"

Protes yang keluar dari mulut Alfred sama sekali tidak digubris oleh teman-temannya. Pemuda itu diseret sampai ke depan pintu toko mencurigakan tersebut.

Terdapat tulisan tangan dengan tinta merah di atas kertas yang ditempel di pintu masuk. Otomatis menjadi sesuatu yang menarik perhatian remaja malang berkacamata tersebut.

 _No minors_.

Tidak ada anak di bawah umur.

Alfred berusia enam belas tahun. Enam belas tahun masuk dalam kategori di bawah umur.

Kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik: Alfred adalah anak di bawah umur.

"Bung! Aku tidak mau punya catatan kriminal hanya karena memasuki toko yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini!" Alfred menjerit.

"Oh, diamlah, Al. Kau tidak akan kena masalah! Percaya padaku!" Si _albino_ narsis berusaha untuk menenangkan temannya yang terlalu histeris dan berlebihan menurutnya. Kata-kata dari Gilbert sama sekali tidak ampuh untuk membuat Alfred merasa tenang.

Sesuai dengan rencana Gilbert, kini Alfred, Antonio, Matthias, dan dirinya berada di dalam toko tersebut.

Yang menyambut pandangan mereka adalah seorang pria berjanggut dengan helai rambut berwarna coklat di balik kasir. Wajahnya memancarkan aura yang entah kenapa menenangkan.

"Yo, Julius!" Gilbert melambaikan tangannya pada sang pria di balik konter dengan ramah. Pria yang dipanggil Julius tersebut membalas dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hei, Gil dan kawan-kawan! Lama sekali tidak berkunjung! Oh, siapa orang baru ini?" Julius menunjuk ke arah Alfred yang masih terlihat syok karena ia akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di dalam toko _gay_ ini.

Matthias merangkul teman sebangkunya dengan sangat akrab seraya memamerkan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Teman kami! Dia baru pertama kali berkunjung ke toko buku seperti ini!" Gilbert menjawab dengan riang. Kedua pipi Alfred terasa panas. Ia merasa dipermalukan. Ternyata toko ini adalah toko buku? Salah sekali ia merasa panik tadi.

Julius mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia paham betul. Pria itu kemudian menepuk kedua sisi bahu Alfred dengan penuh semangat dan menghadiahkan sebuah cengiran bersahabat.

"Halo, kawan baruku! Pasti menderita sekali ya hidupmu selama ini. Memangnya kau tidak pernah terpikir untuk memuaskan hasratmu sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki yang sehat?" Julius sedikit berbisik agar Alfred tidak terlalu malu dalam menjawab.

"Hei, itu pelanggaran privasi!" Protes Alfred.

Ketiga temannya tertawa kencang.

"Serius. Itu cukup mengkhawatirkan, lho." Pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin, seolah Alfred benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan para ahli secepatnya. Yang menjadi subjek utama hari ini terlihat sangat tersinggung.

Pola pikir Alfred memang berbeda dari teman-temannya. Ia memang berpegang teguh pada pemikiran bahwa masa remaja seharusnya diisi dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti anak-anak lainnya. Akan tetapi, definisi _hal-hal yang menyenangkan_ milik Alfred berbeda dari kebanyakan teman-teman kelompoknya. Mungkin Berwald, orang keturunan Swedia yang diseret masuk ke kelompok mereka oleh Matthias, memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan Alfred, namun Berwald sulit diajak berbicara.

Antonio saja sudah pernah mencium satu perempuan dalam hidupnya. Gilbert dan Francis curiga bahwa perempuan yang dimaksud Antonio adalah ibunya sendiri.

Alfred menolak untuk menatap Paman Tua Mesum (Alfred memutuskan untuk memanggil Julius dengan panggilan itu mulai sekarang) dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah, sebagai pemilik toko, aku akan ajarkan kau beberapa hal. Yuk, pergi." Julius menarik lengan Alfred dan membawanya ke salah satu rak yang ada di dalam toko buku tersebut.

Alfred menatap tidak percaya saat matanya menangkap penampilan sampul buku-buku tersebut.

"Ini rak untuk majalah yang biasa. Kalau kau normal dan hanya ingin melihat foto model yang seksi, bisa cari di sini." Julius menerangkan dengan _sangat_ santai. Sementara, wajah Alfred sudah didominasi oleh warna merah dan rasanya panas sekali.

"Hei, hei, hei!" Alfred menoleh ke arah tiga temannya yang buru-buru memasang wajah polos, "Kalian mengajakku ke toko seperti ini?! Kalian bilang ini toko buku!"

Gilbert angkat bicara, setelah terbahak selama beberapa saat, "Ini memang _toko buku_ , Al."

"Oh, kau tidak tahu ini toko apa? Astaga!"

Si pemilik toko menepuk dahinya dengan dramatis. Julius kemudian mengambil salah satu buku, atau lebih tepatnya majalah, yang berada di rak tersebut.

"Kau tahu ini apa, Nak?" Ia bertanya. Alfred enggan sekali menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

"… Majalah porno."

"Tepat sekali."

Yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Julius memberikan tur dan kuliah singkat khusus untuk Alfred mengenai toko, majalah porno, _sex toys,_ dan fetis-fetis aneh yang tidak pernah didengar Alfred sebelumnya. Gilbert, Matthias, dan Antonio hanya menonton. Dua orang di antara mereka bertiga menyeringai lebar.

* * *

Alfred benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Betapa teganya Gilbert membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam toko seperti itu? Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Gilbert selama beberapa hari agar pemuda Jerman itu tahu rasa karena sudah berani mempermainkan Alfred F. Jones.

Akan lebih baik apabila ia fokus pada jadwal turnamen olahraga antarsekolah. Omong-omong, di mana ia menaruh kertas jadwal itu?

Alfred membongkar tas biru tua miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis tidak terawat untuk mencari kertas yang menurutnya sangat berharga itu.

Ketika itu pula, Alfred menemukan sebuah buku, lebih tepatnya majalah, dengan sampul yang tidak asing di dalam tasnya. Dengan ragu, ia menarik majalah itu keluar dari tasnya dan sedetik kemudian ia menjerit.

"Kenapa ada majalah porno di tasku?!"

Alfred buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ia takut ibunya mendengar.

Kalau diingat-ingat, saat di toko itu, yang berbaik hati memegangi tasnya sementara ia sibuk dengan tur khusus dari Julius adalah Antonio. Akan tetapi, apakah Antonio yang memasukkan majalah _keparat_ ini? Sepertinya tidak. Ia tidak akan peduli.

Kemungkinan lain? Tentu tuduhan selanjutnya jatuh pada Gilbert, Matthias, dan bahkan Julius. Pria tua mesum yang memperbolehkan anak di bawah umur seperti mereka untuk masuk ke tokonya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan menurut Alfred. Julius bisa saja menitipkan majalah itu pada Antonio dan memintanya untuk memasukkan benda laknat itu ke dalam tas Alfred.

"Oh, mereka tidak akan lolos dariku. Sumpah!" Alfred mengerang frustrasi. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengembalikan majalah itu ke toko Julius. Ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya di kamar. Ibu pasti akan menemukannya, cepat atau lambat.

Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Alfred memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko itu esok pagi. Seorang diri. Ia merasa sedikit bangga, tentu. Ia akan buktikan bahwa ia berani masuk ke toko seperti itu tanpa harus dikawal oleh Gilbert atau teman-teman brengseknya yang lain.

Untuk sementara waktu, majalah tersebut disembunyikan di dalam sarung bantal Alfred.

* * *

"Alfred, sekarang masih pukul 10. Kau mau ke mana?"

Alfred yang sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya sembari mengunyah roti panggang pun hanya bisa menggumam. Ibunya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Buru-buru sekali, Nak. Kau ada latihan?" Mom bertanya sekali lagi.

Setelah selesai mengunyah dengan sempurna, akhirnya Alfred dapat memberikan balasan yang jelas.

"Mm-hm! Aku akan pulang sebelum malam. Tenang saja, Mom." Remaja itu berdiri dan sedikit membetulkan posisi jaketnya sebelum mengecup pipi kanan Mom, "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati, Alfred."

Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Tidak lupa, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, Alfred memeriksa ranselnya untuk memastikan bahwa majalah porno itu tidak tertinggal. Betapa beruntungnya Alfred, ia tidak melupakan majalah itu di rumah.

Alfred menyusuri jalan-jalan yang ia kenal, menuju ke toko yang kemarin baru saja ia kunjungi. Udara masih sangat segar. Matahari belum terlalu menyengat. Alfred sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, apalagi saat melihat wajah-wajah cerah milik para pejalan kaki yang tak pernah luput dari sapaan ramahnya.

Begitu sampai di distrik tempat toko Hard Times berada, suasana menjadi semakin sepi. Alfred tidak terlalu memperhatikan, omong-omong.

Tanpa repot-repot melirik ke arah tanda 'tutup' yang tergantung di depan pintu toko, Alfred segera membuka pintu tersebut; yang ajaibnya sama sekali tidak terkunci.

"Paman Tua Mesum!" Alfred memanggil tanpa menahan diri sedikitpun, "Aku datang untuk mengembalikan majalahmu!"

"Tidakkah kau melihat tanda yang jelas-jelas terpampang di depan pintu toko?"

Yang menjawab panggilannya bukanlah suara yang Alfred kenal. Memang suara seorang pria, namun berbeda dengan suara berat milik Julius.

Setelah Alfred mengerjapkan mata, ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan selera pakaian yang buruk dan... oh, alisnya yang _sangat_ tebal, sedang menyusun majalah-majalah laknat yang Alfred benci di rak buku.

"Eh?"

Yang menyambutnya adalah seorang pemuda tidak ramah dengan dahi yang selalu berkerut dan kedua bola mata hijau daun yang bersembunyi di balik bingkai kacamata.

"Kau masih di bawah umur. Bukankah aku benar? Kalau begitu, silakan keluar."

* * *

Ya, ini adalah High School Student!Alfred dengan Porn Shopkeeper!Arthur. Terkadang otak itu bisa mengeluarkan ide yang tidak biasa, ya.

Ini hitungannya masih prolog, bukan? /ditembak/

Maaf, ya. Arthur-nya cuma muncul sedikit di akhir-akhir. Soalnya _word count_ -nya udah lumayan gede jadi saya penggal deh untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya. Ini fanfiksi multichap pertama saya, jadi... mohon bantuannya. Saya menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para pembaca. Jadi, jangan ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan _review_!

Untuk _rating_ , apakah aman apabila saya taruh T? Atau haruskah saya ganti menjadi M? Mohon sarannya... /boboan di jalan/

Sampai bertemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya!


End file.
